Incomplete
by SS-RL-LOVER4LIFE
Summary: Song Fic! HGRL! Hermione and Remus Lupin knew their hearts would always remain incomplete


Hermione was up in the Astronomy Tower leaning against the railing, looking out at the world beyond her. It was nearly midnight and snow had started to fall. It was cold and she shivered but she didn't care. Tears were making there way down her cheeks. The one man that she had loved with all her heart was leaving her. The memories of the night before had come flooding back into her mind, reminding her of the wonderful thing they shared the night before.************************

* * *

_The full moon had ended and Remus Lupin was now just changing back into his normal form. Pain filled his body, he thought he would grow used to the pain after 26 years but sometimes it was just too much. He yelled and screamed as his bones snapped back into place and he transformed back into his normal human body. He stumbled towards his bed and collapsed. _

_Hermione could hear his cries from the Shrieking Shack. Everybody thought that the place was haunted, but only She, Harry, and Ron knew what was behind those actual walls. She looked up at the sky and the full moon was finally gone. She grabbed Harry's Invisibility Cloak and took off running. She wanted to comfort Remus. She knew how the pain messed not only physically with him but mentally as well. She wanted him to know that she was there for him always, werewolf or not. She wanted him to know that he was deeply loved, and cared for. _

_She was becoming out of breath as she ran as fast as she could to the Shrieking Shack. It was about a 20 minute run. She didn't care; all she wanted was to get to her Professor's side. She finally reached her destination. She tried to relax herself and get her breathing back to normal. She walked up to the door and gently pushed it open. _

_  
It was extremely silent. That worried her so she hurried up the stairs to see if Remus was alright. She came to a door. It was cracked open a little but she couldn't catch a glimpse of what was inside. She pushed it open. What she saw in front of her broke her hear. Remus was lying flat on his stomach, face looking away from her. He was completely naked after his transformation (as he always was). She could hear him whimpering in pain. _

"_Remus?" She asked quietly. _

_He didn't say anything. She walked over quietly and placed a blanket over his shivering body. His body tensed as he felt the blanket being placed over him. _

"_Hermione?" His voice was very hoarse, but you could tell he was crying. He turned over to look at her. _

"_What..?" But before he could finish his sentence Hermione placed a finger at his lips. _

"_Shhh…rest. When you feel ready I want you to drink this potion, and get these clothes on I brought for you." _

_He simply nodded. He drank the potion and now was struggling to get his clothes on; he was so sore and weak. He was very embarrassed when Hermione walked over to help him. _

"_Here, lean on me." She said putting an arm around his shoulder why placing her hand on his stomach._

_She thought to herself how muscular he was, but before she could get any further she stopped herself. _

_Once he got himself fully dressed Hermione checked him over. He had a pretty big gash on his cheek, and he had some cuts and scrapes here and there. It was mild to some of the other times he was banged up. _

_She looked deep in to his eyes and smiled. _

"_You ok?" she asked him._

_He looked away from here to try and hide the tears. She placed her hand under his chin and forced him to look at her. _

"_I will ALWAYS be here for you!" With that she pulled him into a hug and they held each other for a long time. _

_They both fell asleep in each other arms that night. _

_The next morning, Remus woke to a pair of beautiful brown eyes looking at him._

_He looked at her with questioning eyes. _

"_I was worried about you last night…" She said looking away from him. _

"_Of all people you're worried about me?" he asked. _

_She nodded. _

_He lifted her chin. "Why…why do you come here every time after the full moon?"_

"_I…I…you would think I was crazy." She stated. _

"_Try me…" he said looking at her. _

"_Because…because I love you!" she said looking straight into his eyes. "I hate hearing you screaming in pain, I can't stand to see you hurting, I can't stand to see you alone when you go through this by yourself."_

_Remus was not expecting this. He couldn't say anything. He was a loss for words. Hermione? Loved him? She was not only beautiful but the brightest witch of her age. She deserved someone way better than him. She had Krum knocking on her door for heaven sakes. A very handsome professional Quiddich player. And she was telling a werewolf that she loved him?_

_It had been about five minutes since Hermione had told him, and he still didn't say anything. _

_Hermione thought that he didn't say anything because he was trying to figure out a way to tell her that he didn't feel the same way. She took this as a rejection and got up quickly. _

"_Hermione!" he yelled. _

_But she didn't want to hear the rejection, she liked it better that he didn't say anything so she just kept running even though he called after her. _

"_You bloody fool…why you didn't say anything." He thought to himself. "The one girl, who you love, finally tells you her feelings and you didn't say a BLOODY WORD!" He turned around and kicked the door! _

_He decided he was going to make it up to her. _

* * *

_(DINNER AT GREAT HALL) (STILL FLASH BACK) _

_Hermione sat at the table and thought of what had happened. She loved him so much and she thought that maybe, just maybe he would have some feelings toward her, but she was wrong. He didn't say a word. _

"_That tells you something Hermione." She thought to herself. _

_She didn't feel like eating anymore, she went to get up when she bumped into her Professor. He looked way better. He had cleaned up quite a bit since this morning and he was dressed up. _

"_I was just looking for you Miss Granger; will you please come with me?" _

_She just looked at him, and when he turned around; she followed him. _

_Once they reached his classroom he shut the door so they could have some privacy. _

"_Hermione, I need to explain something to you…"_

"_I know Professor, you don't have the same feelings I have for you…May I please go?" she went to get up and leave but he stopped her. _

"_That's not true love." He said. "Please give me the chance and Listen." _

_She sat back down and looked at him. _

"_Hermione, earlier today at the shack, when you said you loved me, it sent me into complete shock. I never thought in a million years that someone as gorgeous and as intelligent as you would even come close to loving…well someone like me. I want you to know that I love you too; you have shown me that you really care, and nobody has ever made me feel so special besides James, Lilly, and Sirius. I messed up this morning when I didn't say anything, but you have to believe me now. I want you; I want you more than anything in the world." By the time he was finished he was on his knees with her hands in his. _

"_I am so happy to know that Remus." She said with tears of joy rolling down her cheeks. _

_He got up and cupped her cheeks in his hands. He whipped the tears away with his thumb and then captured her lips. She smiled against the kiss and pulled back to look at him. _

"_I love you so much!" She said. _

"_I don't want to rush things to fast Hermione; this is going to be totally up to you…." _

"_Spit it out my love." She said with a giggle._

"_Stay with me tonight?" he asked her._

"_I thought you would never ask." She told him. She the captured his lips in passionate kiss. He scooped her up into his arms and took her to his private chambers. When he set her down to open the door she gasped. His whole room was lit with hundreds of candles all shapes and sizes. There was rose peddles everywhere. All over the floor, the shelves, the bed. It was absolutely beautiful. _

"_Did you do all this for me?" she asked him_

"_Yes." He said kissing her neck. _

"_So you knew I was going to say yes…when you asked me to say?" she said laughing?_

"_Yes" he said picking her up and walking over to his bed. "Is that a bad thing?" he asked laying her down on his bed._

"_No…." she told him as he kissed her once again. _

_(END OF FLASHBACK!) _

Hermione whipped away the tears that were rolling down her face. She had lost her virginity to this man, and now he was leaving. She would always remember that night when he came to the great hall looking for her.

**_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you, within me I can find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_**

Remus Lupin packed the last of his belongings and shut his suitcase. He looked around the room one last time, remembering all the good memoires that were here. He loved Hermione so much, but he couldn't do it anymore, he had to get away. Anywhere but at Hogwarts. Anywhere away from Hermione. He couldn't let her love him anymore, he wanted the best for her, and it wasn't with him. He was a werewolf; he couldn't risk putting her in danger anymore. He opened the door and took one final look. He shut the door and took his last walk through Hogwarts and onto the school grounds.

**_I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I've prayed for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be, incomplete_**

Hermione was looking onto the grounds. She wanted to stop him, but her mind was going through a tough battle, deciding whether she was going to or not. That's when she saw him, he was walking with his cane, and he had a little limp while he walked. His head was looking down.

Remus felt eyes on him he stopped walking and looked around then he looked up to the Astronomy Tower to see Hermione watching him. Their eyes locked.

_**Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone**_

Hermione watched as he looked around. "He knows I am here." She thought to herself. That's when his eyes locked with hers. What she saw on his face broke her heart.

**_Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
but You still wonder if we made a big mistake_**

Hermione couldn't take it anymore she took off from the Astronomy Tower running at full speed. She wanted to stop him. She couldn't let him do this. She loved him to much!

_I** tried to go on like I never knew you**  
**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**  
**I've prayed for this heart to be unbroken**  
**But without you all I'm going to be, incomplete**_

She ran through the halls, down the stairs. It was past curfew. She didn't care though; all she wanted was to be in his arms once again.

Professor Snape was just walking out of the Great Hall when he saw Miss Granger running.

"MISS GRANGER…STOP!" he yelled, but when she didn't stop he knew something was wrong. She was running after Lupin. Snape took off after her.

She pushed open the big doors and ran out into the snow. All she had on was her PJ bottoms and a T-Shirt! Then snow was knee deep and she was weak from the entire heart break.

That's when she felt someone grab her arm. It was Professor Snape. She tried to pull herself out of his grip. She needed to get to Remus. She managed to break free but it was too late. Remus was already loading onto the flying carriage.

_**I don't mean to drag it on  
But I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go..........**_

The tears falling down Hermione's face was unbearable. She couldn't run anymore. The snow was too deep; she was freezing, tired and heartbroken. She fell onto her knees, as the carriage started to take off.

Even though Professor Snape was a complete Bastard at times, he cared for his students, he didn't like showing it, but the scene that was being held before him broke his heart into pieces. Remus was a complete fool. He was leaving the greatest thing that ever happened to him behind. He walked up to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. Making sure she was under his Cloak. He let her cry into his chest as Remus was taking off.

Remus looked out the back window as he was taking off into the sky.

**_I've try to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I've pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you what I'm going to be is, incomplete..._**

He would never forgive himself for breaking her heart. He would never get the picture out of his mind of her trying to run after him in the deep snow but failing to do so, and the tears that fell from her beautiful eyes. He messed up, but it was too late to turn back.

He looked out the window once more. He could barely make out the two little dots sitting in the snow.

He let one single tear fall from his cheek as they became out of distance and out of reach.

Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger's hearts would always be…..

_**Incomplete....**_


End file.
